


Reassurance

by Mimi (SillyMimi)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sad and Beautiful, Southern Gentleman McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyMimi/pseuds/Mimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chekov fails to save Spock's mother, he doesn't expect any comforting pats on the back, especially not from Doctor McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Commander Spock stands on the transporter pad, hovering near the place his mother should have been. Chekov folds in on himself and stares helplessly at the console.

Behind him, Chekov feels a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. He knows it's Hikaru, but he can't bring himself to respond. He feels eyes on him, as everyone else looks at the commander, and in his peripheral vision he sees Kirk staring at him.

Chekov only moves when everyone in the transporter room is ushered to the medical bay, and he shuffles there with the others, his arms wrapped around himself.  
Surrounded by doctors and nurses, Chekov waves them away and mutters, "I em fine, zhenk you."

On the way out of the medical bay, he glances up and notices Commander Spock but quickly averts his eyes again, turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction.  
He can't look the commander in the eyes; behind a stony mask, he knows there is more pain and suffering than he can imagine ... all caused by him. The thought makes Chekov's chest ache with guilt. He has to force down the urge to vomit and carry on.

"Hey, hey--why the long face, kid?" Doctor McCoy appears in front of him, shining a penlight in his eyes.

Wincing and ducking away from the brightness of the light, Chekov mumbles, "I em fine, Doktor."

Frowning, the doctor straightens up, searching Chekov's face. "You look like a kicked puppy, Ensign," he deadpans, folding his arms over his chest.

Chekov shrugs his shoulders, glancing back at a distant-looking Commander Spock, then returns his attention to Doctor McCoy. "I heff failed zeh Commander," he says quietly, feeling himself shaking, and he wrings his hands as he continues, "I lost-- his mozzer, Doktor. Eet is my fault she is gone."

McCoy's brow furrows, and after a short pause, he places a hand on Chekov's shoulder. "Chekov," he says gently, "it's--" He sighs and takes a moment, at a loss for words, then says, "Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do.... We can't save everyone, trust me, I know."

Tilting his head, Chekov murmurs, "You heff ... lost many liwes, Doktor? You?"

The doctor smiles thinly. "Part of the job, kid," he says tiredly, "you can't ... let it affect your performance."

Chekov nods slowly, lowering his gaze to the floor again. "Yiss, Doktor, you are right," he says quietly, clenching his fists.

He hears McCoy sigh, and Chekov makes a little surprised noise when he feels arms wind around him and pull him close. Lifting his head, Chekov's eyes widen as the doctor pats his back, perhaps trying to comfort him.

"Dammit, kid, stop looking like that," he mutters, tall enough to prop his chin on Chekov's head. He pats Chekov's back repeatedly and definitely awkwardly. "You look like I snatched your ice cream or somethin'...."

A laugh bubbles out of Chekov, and he falls into the embrace, burying his face in the doctor's chest. "Zhenk you, Doktor," he says, pulling away and smiling a little, "I em ... okey."

McCoy steps back, out of Chekov's space, his face still contorted with concern. "All right, Ensign," he concedes, sounding unconvinced, "lemme know if you need anything, all right?"

Chekov nods and says, "I will; zhenk you again, Doktor McCoy." McCoy, still frowning, nods back, and then sweeps past Chekov to attend to other patients.

For a brief moment, Chekov watches him go, his smile widening, then he leaves the medical bay, returning to the bridge with his jaw set and his back straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, uh, I have a [tumblr](http://sillybuttmimi.tumblr.com/) now, if you're interested in that sort of thing.


End file.
